<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Enough Words by PervyNoona (amazinganime12)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768202">Not Enough Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinganime12/pseuds/PervyNoona'>PervyNoona (amazinganime12)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinganime12/pseuds/PervyNoona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan finally get to spend a morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Enough Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is lich rally so self indulgent. I can not tell you how much I love lazy mornings. But tell me how you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blaring alarm caused Reid to open his eyes, now a little irritated that he had to move away from the warmth of his lover's body to shut it off. He lifted the covers slightly to free only himself when he saw the web of limbs. Since it was dark he almost couldn't tell where his legs started and ended, he chuckled a little, maybe his lover was an octopus. Luckily for Reid his arms were long and was able to reach to where the phone was and turn off the insistent alarm, he also grabbed a mint. Even though he was going to brush his teeth later, Morgan insisted on giving him a kiss in bed every morning, so he started stocking mints on the small drawer. </p><p>They probably had a few more minutes to laze around, so Reid returned to Morgan's arms, sighing when he regained the warmth he lost when he lifted the covers. He looked at Morgan, and smiled. Reid didn't believe he could love another more than he does the man snoring lightly in front of him. It had taken them a while to get together but the wait was completely worth it. </p><p>A few minutes went by and Morgan finally began to stir. Reid was usually the first one to wake up because he liked to wake up a bit earlier to get some reading done before work. But now he would use that time to either read or watch his lover sleep soundly before wreaking havoc and waking him up. Luckily today Reid didn't have to pull any stunts to get the other man to wake up.</p><p>“Hey sleepy head, finally want to wake up.” </p><p>“No let me stay here.” Morgan said nuzzling his head into the other's chest.</p><p>“I would but. Work!” </p><p>Morgan lifted his head to look at Reid, always so confused how one could be so chipper so early in the morning. Luckily he didn't have to endure any weird awakening rituals today. He reached to the table to press a small remote control that opened that blinds letting a little bit of light seep into the room. </p><p>Reid was confused why Morgan had decided to open the blinds, usually he didn't want light to hit him until he had drunk a bit of coffee and showered.  Which had led to the nickname coffee vampire.</p><p>“I wanted to see your face.” He said as if to answer the question Reid was so obviously playing in his head. “And I'm glad I did because you look gorgeous.”</p><p>Reid blushed slightly, “That's not scientifically possible. I probably have a slightly puffier face than usual due to sleep and eye crust that has formed due to a mix of mucus, exfoliated skin cells, oils and tears shed by our eyes during sleep.”</p><p>Morgan couldn’t help but laugh. Even after all this time he couldn't take a compliment. “Science is wrong this time, because you are the most handsome thing I've seen.”</p><p>“It's still not scientifically possible that I am the most handsome thing you’ve ever seen.” He said then looked down and muttered his next words. “Especially if you exist.” </p><p> </p><p>Morgan’s heart swooned whenever Reid flirted back. “Let me look at you some more” He reached for Reid’s chin and tilted his head so they were making eye contact again. The light hit Reid’s face perfectly, adding a glow to his skin and making his long brown hair fluffier. “Definitely gorgeous.” </p><p>Morgan leaned in to kiss him when Reid pulled back slightly making the other man's lips miss his slightly. Morgan looked at him quizzically. </p><p>“My breath smells bad.”</p><p>“When has that ever stopped me?”</p><p>“Hopefully this time, at least until we’ve brushed our teeth.”</p><p>“Nuh uh” </p><p>Morgan pulled his lover in for a quick chaste kiss, even if it was quick he tasted a hint of mint on the others lips. He smiled knowing the other had anticipated being kissed by him that he ate a mint earlier. </p><p>“Thought you didn’t want to kiss me.”</p><p>“I don’t not until my mouth is clean anyway.”</p><p>“Then what's with the mint then.”</p><p>Reid froze not expecting the mint to have been that strong. “Nothing. I just knew you were going to kiss me even if I complained.” </p><p>“Well let's not let it go to waste then.” Morgan went back for more quick chatse kisses until the other was squealing and giggling beneath him.</p><p>“Morgan no no stop I beg you.” Reid said out of breath. Morgan let the other catch his breath before leaning in again this time slower with more intention. He pressed his lips on the others kissing him for longer and deeper. He swiped his tongue across the other's bottom lip.</p><p>“Let me in baby.” Morgan growled against his lips. Reid immediately opened his mouth letting the other in. They kissed for longer, slow and deep. They weren't in a rush, just two people enjoying the taste of each other. Reid let out a small moan as Morgan released and nipped at his plush lips. </p><p>Morgan couldn’t help but stare at his lovers face. Reid's lips were slightly tinted red from the kissing and his eyes were glazed over. </p><p>“Fuck baby, let's skip work today so I can keep kissing you and maybe do a little more.” Morgan said between the small kisses he was trailing down Reid's neck. </p><p>Reid shivered from both the kisses and the thought of letting Morgan do as he pleased with him, but he wasn’t going to be swayed by the thought of potential sex. “Nope, definitely not. We probably have paperwork to finish at Quantico from the last case.” Morgan was persistent and nipped the others ears where he was highly sensitive. “And probably another case” He was barely able to get that out without falling apart. </p><p>He felt a small chub begin to form against his leg. At any other time Reid would have felt very proud to be able to arouse his lover from just some kissing and moans but if he let the other get hard it was over for him. </p><p>So he got up quickly. Morgan groaned from the sudden movement, and loss of body heat from his lover. “I am going to take a shower.” Morgan began to get up as if to join him. </p><p>“Alone.” </p><p>Morgan let out a small whine, “Come on baby boy let me join you. It’ll save water. You know with the earth dehydrating or whatnot.”</p><p>“Oh no no no. Don’t come in with the earth stuff. Plus we won’t make it to work on time if I let you in.”</p><p>“That’s kinda the whole point.” </p><p>Reid huffed and walked away getting into the shower and quickly shutting the door and making sure to lock it. Morgan couldn't help but chuckle and lay back down. He doesn’t think he could love another person more even if he tried.</p><p>While the other showered, Morgan finally managed to get out of bed and start the coffee. He would make breakfast when he finished taking a shower. He loved Reid but for someone who was so smart, the stove just wasn't for him. When he walked back into their room, he found a half dressed Reid, towel wrapped around his waist, who was looking through the sock drawer. He smacked the other's butt and quickly hurried to the bathroom. He heard a hey as he shut the door.</p><p>Reid stood there in shock, he would get him back later. Reid finished drying his hair and got dressed, he had given up on finding his favorite pair of striped sock, instead going for some dino ones. It matched his new green and brown checkered sweater that Morgan had just brought home out of the blue. He smiled knowing that his lover was thinking of him as he bought it.<br/>
Reid headed towards the kitchen as the other showered, he wasn’t necessarily supposed to cook because it was apparently a “safety hazard” but he could fry the bacon at least. </p><p>Reid almost didn’t feel Morgan's hands wrap around his waist as he concentrated on cooking the bacon to its fullest potential. “400 degrees for 20 minutes”</p><p>Morgan took the spatula away from the other. “Or you could just feel it out.”</p><p>“Or follow instructions.” Reid pouted. </p><p>Morgan kissed his pouting lips. “Go set the table mister master chef.”</p><p>They chatted idly as Reid set the table and Morgan finished making breakfast.</p><p>“What should we make tonight for dinner?” </p><p>Reid started to put some butter on his toast, “Are we not going out after work with the others? Garcia would be mad if we missed it.”</p><p>“There is no way I will last hanging out with the others after you edged me this morning. I will take you home to be thoroughly ravished.”</p><p>Reid kicked the other under the table. “You are the worst.” </p><p>Morgan just chuckled. </p><p>They continued their breakfast mostly in peace, once in a while there was a dirty comment followed by a kick. Reid really enjoyed mornings like this where they weren't abruptly called in for a case and they were able to spend the morning with each other. Reid just stared at his lover completely forgetting what he was doing.</p><p>“Pretty boy you're staring. I mean I understand but we gots to go.”</p><p>“Yea I was staring at your backwards shirt and big head.” Reid said getting up to place his dishes in the sink before grabbing his bag and heading for the door.</p><p>Morgan placed his dishes in the sink soon after recovering. “Snappy boy is gonna be his new nickname.” Morgan grabbed his bag and headed for the door as well making sure to turn off the lights on his way out. </p><p>Reid was waiting by the door, keys in hand. “You gonna drive today pretty boy.” </p><p>“Oh no, last time you almost swerved us into oblivion when we were chasing that unsub so I will be providing driving lessons.”</p><p>Morgan laughed, “You are definitely not someone I need to get driving lessons from, you rarely drive.”</p><p>“But I have read a lot therefore I am more knowledgeable.”</p><p>“Ok silly let's hurry before I have to break every speeding law to make it on time.”</p><p>Reid waited for the other to grab the keys from his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Then scurried outside towards the car. “I call shotgun.”</p><p>“There is literally no one else here.” Morgan said following soon after.</p><p>There were really no words for them to express to each other how much they loved the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment or leave a comment. You have been threatened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>